


Dinner At The Kaspbraks

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Jokes, M/M, Meet the Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mpreg, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship(s), Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Rich and Eddie have dinner with Sonia Kaspbrak.Oneshot/drabble





	Dinner At The Kaspbraks

Richie had finally been invited over to the Kaspbrak's for dinner. Surprising? Yeah, you could say that again. But he'd been dating Eddie for a couple months now, and Eddie's mom knew about them. She hadn't taken it very well at the beginning. That had hurt. But maybe now after some time they'd actually have been able to be okay with her. Like...as a family. 

Eddie was ready. And no matter what, no matter how tonight went, he and Richie would still have each other. 

Things were going good so far. Eddie didn't want to jinx it or anything, god no, but for once Richie was actually being well behaved. Well behaved for him, at least. The dinner was winding down, and so far there'd been some polite conversation. But he jumped when Richie leaned over and patted his belly. They'd been eating pasta, so he was full. 

"Eat up, Eds," Richie chirped before he could stop him. "Remember, you’re eating for two now."

Eddie's mother's eyes practically bugged out of her head. She gasped: "Eddiebear! Does that mean...?"

"That's right." Richie said solemnly, and he nodded. "He’s got tapeworms."

What the fuck. Eddie never hit Richie's arm harder. 


End file.
